


Draco's Turn to Top (the Christmas Tree)

by Gemfae



Series: Gemfae's HD_Owlpost Contributions [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Decorating the Tree, Family Christmas, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Harry and Draco decorate the Christmas Tree with their children. It’s Draco’s turn to choose the tree topper, and mischief ensues.





	Draco's Turn to Top (the Christmas Tree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).



> For inspired_being: I saw your prompts, and I loved the idea of Harry, Draco and the kids decorating the Christmas Tree together. There’s no real plot here, just mostly fluff…with a little mischief. I hope you enjoy!

"Te! Piddy Twee!" Three-year-old Lily Potter giggled as her father carried her downstairs, dressed in her little nightgown with her cheeks still rosy from her bath. Today was the first day of Hogwarts Winter Holiday, and they had picked out their Christmas tree after picking twelve-year-old Teddy up from the station. Now that they had eaten supper and all the kids had taken their baths, their family was going to decorate the Christmas tree. And what a strange family they were!

Harry and Ginny had split up just after Albus was born. It was a mutual agreement; they had been young when they married, and had come to realize that they each wanted something else. Ginny wanted someone who was comfortable in the limelight, since her career as a Chaser for the Harpies put her in the news more often than not, and Harry-well, he had finally admitted to having an attraction to his own sex.

About six months after the divorce Harry, who decided to become a stay-at-home dad, ran into also-recently-divorced Draco Malfoy and his ten-month-old son, Scorpius, at the Healer's office. Both had been bringing their sons in for a routine check-up, and had ended up having lunch together. He and Draco had moved in together a year later, and gotten married just six months ago.

While Harry and Draco had been getting to know each other better, Ginny had come to Harry saying that she wanted to have one more child, and that, since she wasn't involved with anyone else, she wanted Harry to father the baby. Harry had nearly refused, not wanting to ruin his fledgling relationship with Draco, but the blond himself had offered a solution-the magical version of artificial insemination, which involved Harry getting his seed inside a potion that was then spelled into Ginny at the appropriate time. Nine months later, Lily was born and Ginny decided to be a sports reporter instead of continuing to fly.

Now, Harry's family consisted of his three children with Ginny- James (7), Albus (5), Lily (3)-, his godson Teddy, Draco, and Draco's son Scorpius (5). Harry kept the kids most of the time, but Ginny picked them up most weekends and kept them for at least one full week a month. Draco had a similar arrangement with his ex-wife, Astoria, and the four adults got along fairly well.

Harry shook his head, and redirected his attention to Lily.

"That's right, Lils," Harry grinned, "It's time to decorate the tree. What color should we use?"

"Piddy!" Lily replied, waving her arms wildly. Tiny blue lights sparkled around them, and Harry laughed in delight; Lily had a habit of using accidental magic to answer questions, just as her older brothers had when they were her age. According to his husband, that was normal for magical children. Speaking of his husband...Harry and Lily had arrived in the drawing room, but Draco was nowhere to be found. James was playing chess against the combined efforts of Albus and Scorpius, and Teddy was laughing at the game while writing a letter. A second scan of the room proved that Draco was not there, and Harry, after turning Lily over to "My Teddy!", headed towards the kitchen, thinking that perhaps Draco was getting cocoa for everyone.

Harry looked up at the Christmas tree as he was walking past, wonder what kind of topper Draco would choose-they alternated, and this year was Draco's turn-only to come to a sudden stop. There, sitting atop the Christmas tree was small dragon with white scales and a silver-and-blue-striped under-belly. The white tail was wrapped around the top of the tree, and blue eyes sparkled like jewels.

"What is this?" Harry asked, and Teddy jumped up, carrying with him as he stepped up beside his godfather.

"Isn't he great?" Teddy asked, "I didn't believe Uncle Draco when he said he had the most awesome tree topper ever seen, but this is so cool!"

"It-well, yes, it's amazing," Harry admitted, "It looks very life-like. Only, the topper is supposed to go on last; we have to put the rest of the decorations on first."

"Papa said the dragon is first because the dragon is best," Scorpius piped up, as he joined them, "I want to see it fly!"

"Make it fly, Daddy!" Albus agreed, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"Fly!" Lily added her opinion, and James just grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Well, I don't know if it can fly," Harry admitted, "I need to take a look at it first. Why don't you kids sit down on the couch, and I'll bring the dragon over to you. I need to check it for jinxes first."

"Be careful," Teddy warned, as he carried Lily over to the couch with the other kids, "Uncle Draco doesn't like-"

"I'm not scared of Draco," Harry laughed, waving away the warning, "I never have been, and I never will be." Once he saw that the kids were at a safe distance-he wasn't scared of Draco, but his husband was capable of putting a nasty jinx on anything he didn't want Harry to move-Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the dragon tree topper.

"Accio-What the-?" Harry jumped back, as the dragon, taking offense at either the wand or the spell, roared and launched itself off the tree, looping around it once before diving at Harry. Harry cursed and dodged a stream of fire, then ran away from the tree. "Teddy-keep everyone back!" Harry ordered, ducking as the dragon dove at him again.

Around the drawing room, into the dining room, through the kitchen and back, Harry ran, dodging the persistent little dragon all the while. He raised a shield charm at one point, but the dragon went straight through it. The dragon also dodged the stunner he sent at it, retaliating with another burst of fire; this time it caught the edge of Harry's robe, and he had to pause to put out the fire, ducking just in time to avoid being swiped across the face by sharp claws.

Harry returned to the drawing room, and saw that all the kids were still sitting on the couch, laughing and screaming in excitement. Well, Harry thought wryly, at least they weren't running around scared.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy cried, at the same time that the boys yelled, "Daddy!" He then heard Scorpius and Albus call out "Papa!" and he turned, searching for his husband. Instead, the white dragon flew straight at Harry's chest. Harry's arms automatically rose to encircle the dragon, even as he fell backwards. Then, suddenly the dragon was gone, and his arms were full of a wickedly grinning blond, who cast a cushioning charm just before Harry hit the ground.

"Well, I may never have caught the Snitch against you," Draco smirked, "But I would say this is one match I've won." Harry drew a breath-whether to yell or laugh he wasn't sure-and Draco leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry slid his arms up his husbands back, hands kneading the muscles, when laughter interrupted the moment. The two men parted and shared a rueful glance as their kids laughed at them.

"You, are a pointy-faced ferret," Harry informed his husband, even as he accepted Draco's help in standing.

"I think not," Draco scoffed, "As I have just demonstrated, I am a dragon."

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Harry asked, "I didn't even know you had an animagus form."

"Granger, that is, Hermione," Draco corrected himself, "Convinced me to do the meditation, just to see what my form was. I saw a dragon, but I was not sure I would achieve it; I have been working on transforming for a year now, and I have only been able to do it consistently for a month. I wanted to save it as a surprise for a special occasion. Which reminds me." Draco walked over to Teddy, and looked down at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Alright, you can be a Marauder," Teddy grinned, "That was an awesome prank. Your name will be...Frost. Because, even though you're a dragon, you look like ice."

"I accept the name," Draco said solemnly, "Thank you, Lycan."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Harry protested, pointing an accusing finger at his godson, "You told me I can't be a Marauder because I'm too old! Draco's older than I am!"

"Yeah, but that was an awesome prank," Teddy shrugged.

"So all I have to do is pull off a big prank, and I can be a Marauder too?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Teddy confirmed, "But it has to be as awesome as Uncle Draco's prank."

"Oh, you can count on it," Harry said, smirking at his husband, "It's on, now."

"As if I would ever be scared of you, Potter," Draco scoffed, before turning back to the kids, "Now, what color lights do we want on the tree?"

As the kids began shouting out colors, Harry shook his head with a smile and went to the kitchen to make cocoa for everyone.

*

Later that night, Harry and Draco sat on the couch with their kids in the darkened drawing room, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the lights on the Christmas tree. The tree was decorated in silver and blue, with a replica of Draco's animagus form as the topper. Mixed in with the elegant decorations, were five handmade snowflakes, each decorated by one of the children. All five of their children had fallen asleep long ago, worn out from the long day. Teddy was leaned against Harry's right side, and James was on his left. Scorpius was leaning against James, and Albus was on Scorpius' other side, leaning against Draco, who held Lily in his lap.

"I love nights like this," Harry said softly, "All of us together, a real family. I never had this as a kid."

"I know," Draco replied, just as softly, "I wish I could go back and change things for you."

"I'm just glad I have this now," Harry said, "You and the kids; you make me happier than I've ever been."

"You're getting sappy on me again," Draco complained, faking irritation, "How many cups of cocoa did you have?"

"Oh, shut it," Harry laughed softly.

"I will not," Draco said, then added, "I suppose I don't have room to complain, since you and the kids make me happy as well. Not a word, Potter, or you'll see just how much damage a dragon can do."

"I already know exactly what a dragon can do," Harry replied, then lowered his voice suggestively, "Of course, I wouldn't object to another demonstration."

"Enough of that, you Prat," Draco laughed, "I told you not to say things like that around the kids. Speaking of the children, we should take them up to bed before we fall asleep where we are. It's getting late, and you get cranky after a night on the couch."

"I do not!" Harry protested, then added, "I'd rather stay down here tonight, all of us together."

"Fine, but you have to transfigure the couch into a bed; I've got my hands full." Harry hummed his agreement and drew his wand, changing the couch into a large bed and summoning several pillows and blankets.

Once they were certain the transfiguration hadn't disturbed their kids, Harry cast a monitoring spell, and then he and Draco went upstairs to shower and change into their pajamas.

When they returned to the drawing room, they discovered that, during their absence, the children had rearranged themselves on the bed. Lily had evidently woken up briefly, and was now sleeping next to Teddy. Scorpius and Albus were laying on the far side of the bed, sharing a pillow with Scorpius lying sideways, and James was also sleeping sideways, but he was below them at the foot of the bed. The only free space was in the middle of the bed, between Lily and Albus. Laughing softly, Harry and Draco crawled back in the bed, with Harry taking the space next to Lily.

Sitting up in the middle of the bed, Harry took one last look at his family, then cuddled into Draco's side, sighing happily when his husband turned into him, throwing an arm around his waist.

"I think our first Christmas together as an official family is off to a good start," Draco murmured.

"I agree," Harry said, "Although, I could have done without being chased by a dragon."

"Just trying to keep things exciting," Draco teased, "I wouldn't want you to get bored now that we're married."

"Prat," Harry laughed, elbowing the blond, "I'll get my revenge when you least expect it."

"You'll try," Draco countered, pressing a kiss behind Harry's ear. Harry tilted his head back, and they shared a brief kiss before a sleeping Albus kicked Draco in the back. "Every time," Draco grumbled, breaking the kiss, "And you say the brats don't know what they're doing."

"He's asleep," Harry chuckled, "Come to think of it, we should really be going to sleep too; you know they'll be waking us up early." Draco hummed his agreement, reaching out to move a strand of hair out of Lily's face when she turned to face them in her sleep. And so, Harry fell asleep to the twinkling of the fairy lights and surrounded by his family.


End file.
